


What's Wrong?

by FanFicIsMyAlterEgo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicIsMyAlterEgo/pseuds/FanFicIsMyAlterEgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's wrong with Ladybug and Chat can tell. Luckily Ladybug can always rely on Chat to be there for her - even if perhaps he is unknowingly the cause of her pain. An eventual Identity Reveal with our two favourite superheroes finally expressing some of their deepest feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Wrong?

There was something wrong with Ladybug. He knew it. The reporters swarmed around her, civilians cheered, and a smile stretched across her face as she waved shyly, but Chat could tell something was off. 

He peered at her intently, cocking his head to the side, as she excused herself, preparing to swing away to who knows where. The fight had been remarkably easy for once, Ladybug not even needing to use her lucky charm, so there was no real reason to leave. Though of course she might have things to get to in her normal life, and he knew she didn’t like the spotlight the press thrust upon her- But still…he frowned in frustration. Chat knew Ladybug like no one else did, and he could tell something was very wrong.  
She reached for the yoyo on her hip, but Chat grasped the hand in his own. She looked up into his face, which was just as surprised with his gesture as she was.  
“Can we talk?” He blurted out.  
“I-I should be going, Chat” She said quietly, casting her eyes back down to the ground.  
“Please.” He added. “I think it’s important.”  
She hesitated for a moment, then nodded. She wordlessly swung into the air, looking for a more private place to talk.  
Chat felt his chest tighten as he followed. Ladybug was usually so bright and determined, what had happened to her? Whatever it was, he hated it with all of his heart.  
Ladybug swung onto the Eiffel tower. Perhaps it was a bit overkill for a meeting place, but the familiar landmark soothed her heart a little.  
Chat landed next to her smoothly. “You wanted to talk?” She asked.  
“Ladybug, I…” He fumbled a bit. “What’s wrong?”  
Her mouth formed a little o, and her eyebrows went up.  
“You could tell?”  
He smirked gently. “You’re a brilliant actress, milady, but I-” He stopped suddenly.  
But I know you he would have said. Did he really get to claim that comment? He would love to, but would she consider it the truth?  
“-But you know me.” She finished.  
He sucked in a breath, a smile tugging at his lips.  
“Yeah.”  
“I…I don’t feel like talking about it just now.” She murmured. “Just sit with me?”  
“Of course.” He said softly. He was no stranger to pain, and we would stay with her as long as it took.  
Silent tears dripped down her face as she stood completely still, looking to someplace far off in the distance.  
Chat hesitantly drew his arm around her shoulders, moving to sit closer to her. Screw the respectful boundaries between them, he couldn’t just sit there while she cried.  
She buried her face in his chest. He stroked her hair, and wrapped both arms around her. Usually being this close to her would have his heart thudding in excitement, but this was different. Something was very wrong with his lady, she seemed so hurt. He started to hum an old lullaby from his childhood, letting the sweet melody fill the air.  
“I know this tune. I didn’t think you would, though.” She said, hiccupping, face still pressed into his chest.”  
“Yeah.” He laughed, a little embarrassed. “My mom loved the old Barbie movies, so I ended up watching that instead of action movies.”  
She giggled softly. He smiled again.  
“Constant as the stars above” He began to sing softly.  
“Always know that you are loved  
And my love shining in you  
Will help you make your dreams come true  
Will help you make your dreams come true.”  
Ladybug started to cry, sobs wracking her body. He pulled her even closer.  
“Chat, I just…”  
“It’s ok, milady, it’s alright. Take your time.”  
She cried for a few minutes, before taking a deep breath in and moving back to sit down. Chat missed the warmth and feeling of her in his arms, but he hoped it meant she was feeling a bit better.  
“You feeling better?”  
“Yeah.” She smiled softly at him. “Is…is it ok if I vent to you? There’s no one else I could really talk to about this.”  
“Of course. How else am I supposed to beat up whatever of whoever made you feel this way?”  
She giggled before wrapping her arms around herself, looking over at Paris.  
“There’s this boy I like, in my class.”  
“A boy did this to you?” He asked harshly. He was angry, for jealousy’s sake and for hers. The hurt could come later.  
“He didn’t mean to.” She said quickly. “It was an accident.” She sighed and looked out to the distance. What should she tell him? What was safe to tell him? Her face stung from her tears and her heart ached in her chest. She’d just tell him everything, she decided. Everything but the names.  
“There’s a boy I like in my class. I really, really like him. I think I might love him. He’s wealthy and famous, but that’s not the reason why I like him. He’s kind, and honest, and gentle, and sincere. His life at home is actually terrible, but he never complains. He thinks we don’t notice that he’s really sad sometimes, but we do. But even though he goes through so much pain, he is always so kind, without fail.” She turned to him “Like you.”  
Chat just listened. He didn’t know what he was supposed to feel anymore.  
“Anyway, I was too shy to talk to him much, but I’d just started to open up with him (I am assuming Kung Food was one of the later episodes) and we’d become friends. And I only liked him more than before.”  
“And then?” Chat asked. He didn’t know where this story was going, it only seemed to have a happy ending, albeit one without him in it.  
Ladybug’s face fell. She continued in a flat voice. “When I was walking to class, I heard him talking to this other girl.”  
Chat frowned in concern.  
“No, it’s not what you think it is.” She said flatly. “The girl was not very nice. In fact, she wasn’t very nice at all. She was spoiled, and mean, and used to getting her way. And she liked him, and assumed she could have him to.”  
Chat Noir nodded. It sounded a lot like his experience’s with Chloe.  
“He would usually gently step away from her advances, but this time she had gone to far.”  
Chat once again remembered today’s encounter with Chloe. When she had tried to kiss him, he’d had no choice but to tell her the truth. But he quickly shook away thoughts of his own civilian life away. Ladybug needed all his attention.  
“I heard him tell her he loved someone else. Someone who didn’t go to our school.” Ladybug continued.  
“He could have easily been lying.” Chat said.  
“No, he doesn’t lie. And when he does, he’s a horrible liar. The way he said it…was the way I talked about him.” Ladybug sighed, closing her eyes.  
“And I know it’s stupid.” She added. “To get so caught up about a boy. But I…I really, really liked him. And he’s probably in love with some supermodel, who’s graceful and perfect and never stumbles over her words or falls over her own feet.”  
“But…” Chat didn’t understand. “You’re YOU! How on earth could he fall for someone else?”  
Ladybug laughed softly. “No, I’m not Ladybug in my ordinary life Chat, sorry to- “  
“- No, not Ladybug, you, the girl behind the mask, who’s brave, and smart, and caring, who didn’t want to be a hero but became one anyway because the city needed her. Why wouldn’t he fall for someone so amazing?”  
Chat ducked his head down in embarrassment. Perhaps he’d said too much, but he didn’t regret it. It was all true anyway.  
Ladybug was speechless. Tears slipped again down her cheeks, but a smile lit up her face.  
“I really do have the best partner in the world. I actually am the lucky one in our duo after all.” She murmured eyes catching his, hers filled with gratitude and…affection?  
Chat felt an uncharacteristic blush stain his cheeks. He struggled to collect himself.  
“Pound it?” He asked reaching his fist out.  
She smiled.  
“Pound it!” They both chorused as they fist bumped.  
“Thank you, Chat.” Ladybug breathed.  
“Anything for you, milady. And just to set the record straight, that boy’s a complete idiot. Always know that you are loved. Your parents and friends must love you, and I will always love the girl behind the mask.”  
“I love you too, Chat.” Ladybug said softly.  
Chat’s heart glowed, before he remembered something. “May I please know the name of the boy who hurt you?” He hurried once he saw her reluctant expression.  
“I promise I won’t hurt him or anything. I’d just like to talk to him, get to know what’s going on, maybe get him to see some sense.”  
Chat wanted to do anything but encourage the boy to pursue romance with the love of his life, but if it was what made her happy…  
“Thanks, Chat, but it won’t be necessary.”  
Chat had made up his mind. “Please.”  
She sighed. “Adrien Agreste.”  
“Adrien…Agreste?” Asked Chat  
“Adrien Agreste.”  
Ladybug had no idea why Chat then pulled her into his arms and proclaimed himself to be a complete idiot, but she would find out soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any support would mean a lot! If any of you talented authors out there would like to write a sequel, you are MORE than welcome to! (I'm too busy to write anymore) =)


End file.
